Black and Blue
by Valernne
Summary: Percy was tired of all the prophecies so he goes into hiding can Nico help him feel better.
Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympian Rick Riordan does

He couldn't see it couldn't see why his family always thought that he was so important. There was always a point in time when he knew that he couldn't stop what was to come it was always him he was tired of the all the prophecies. He was tired of always being the chosen one it was always him having to be the one to make all the sacrifices. He had fallen into Tartarus for Annabeth because he knew that if he didn't they would all wonder why he didn't try to rescue her. They didn't know that he actually knew about all of the things she did when he was missing. He knew about how she looked for him for about a month then she gave up. She thought that he was dead and didn't even think about there being a chance of being alive. Well at least that the reason why he's hiding in a cave trying to hide from the gods. He didn't want to be found because that's obviously the right way to avoid being pulled into another prophecy.

I remember those days when I thought that no one would should care for me because of how useless I was thought I was but I know that I was wrong. I know that people actually care about me and my wellbeing. After all if they didn't I wouldn't be here with Nico living together and going to school in New Rome. Nico saved from that deep dark pit of sorrow and depression that I put myself in. Nico's always the one that's saving me he is my guardian angel. Which is quite ironic since he is a son of Hades. But it's okay because it's true he does care about me and will help me whenever I start to fall back in that pit of despair. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before that he was always there for me and never left me. I'm glad that he helped me realize that before it was too late. I love him soo much I don't know what I would do without him. He is what I need and I don't think I could go on without him.

Me and Nico are training right now it's been 4 years after the Giant War and we decided that we should train just in case because we never know what the Fates have planned next. I've improved greatly well at least that's what Nico says. But I can't really tell the difference really. It hasn't been that long since Nico found me in that cave and helped me feel better about myself it's only been about six months. When he first saw me he told me about how everyone was looking for me and that I should go back to Camp Half-Blood. At the time I wasn't really ready to go back so I asked him if we could wait a little bit until I feel ready to go back. I think that I'm ready now but there's still something that's bothering me. I've started to notice him more the way that he moves when he practices with his sword. How his muscles flex with the way he swings the sword. I can't believe I'm really thinking this about Nico he's younger than me well in a way he isn't because of when he was born. I think that I should talk to him about how I think i'm ready to go back but before i do that i need to tell him about how i feel towards him. I want to date i want to be with him when we go back to camp. It might be too late though because after the war at the campfire he told me that he liked me but then said that he was over me. He'll probably end up rejecting me but even if he does I still need to tell him. I'm ready Nico just finished practicing and he's walking over to me where i'm practicing my water control. It's now or never I have to do this I need to if I'm going back to camp I have to tell him how I feel

" Nico I have something that I need to tell you."

"What?" He asked me I could tell that he was curios but was trying to hide it I just hope he still feels the same way.

" I think I'm ready to go back to camp I feel like I can do it but before we go back I have something to tell you. Um it's something I'm really nervous about saying and I'd really like it if you would still be my friend after I say it. So will you still be my friend after I say it Nico?" I'm so nervous I hope he'll say that he'll still be my friend after I tell him what I need to say.

"Ok I'll still be your friend after you say what you need to say Percy I don't know why I wouldn't still be your friend." I could tell he was wondering why I asked him if he'd still be my friend after I tell him how I feel about him.

" So uh um like Nico I have um how should I put this lets see um Nico I have feelings for you"

" Uh…" Oh no he's going to say that he doesn't like me.

" Like Nico I like like you, you know like how you told me you used to like me" I already know what he's going to say he's going to say that yes he liked me once but he doesn't feel like he feels the same way about me. He'll say that he's already interested in someone else and that he doesn't like me anymore I just know it.

" Well Percy that's actually not that much of a surprise because I have noticed the way you watch me when I train and how you've gotten more touchy. If you weren't so oblivious you would've noticed how I look at you the same way the same way you look at me." I can't believe it he really likes me I didn't think that he'd say that he actually has feelings for me I'm so relieved.

 **Author's Note: I'm so nervous about this story it was kind of hard for me to write because it was the first long story I've written. It's also the first time I've attempted writing dialogue I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
